


You're...

by tayamvs



Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives?, aaaaaaaaAAAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayamvs/pseuds/tayamvs
Summary: Minato was protecting Aegis from the enemies.But somehow, he saw someone who really just like him.





	You're...

I was protecting Aegis from the enemies.

There was so many smoke…

 

 

_But then._

 

 

_**I saw someone.** _

 

 

_It’s a girl._

 

 

She was vanishing the enemies too.

 

 

When i look at her, i think she’s from **SEES**.

It's obvious, right? She wears Gekkoukan High Uniform.

And of course, an Evoker.

 

 

_But I didn’t recognize her._

 

 

_It’s not **Yukari** , neither **Mitsuru.**_

 

 

 

**_Who is she?_ **

 

 

 

My vision getting clearer.

The smoke slowly disappearing.

I’m can finally see her very clearly.

 

 

**_She looks exactly like me._ **

 

 

“You’re…”

 

 

_What?_

 

_Does she even know me?_

 

_I didn’t even recognize her!_

 

 

 

 

_**Something’s getting back from my memories.** _

 

 

 

 

You’re…

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my very first fanfic and that's why the story suck ass xd plus english is not my main language xd  
> i have an idea to make this fanfic because of this video!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV5bs9HPorA  
> that's also from the official PQ2 game!
> 
> btw hope you enjoyed the fanfic xd


End file.
